drawingbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dimensions war
Shawn stood there. All of his friends and team mates looked at him teary eyed. "Guys.... not to be a pain or anythign, but... I think they got me...", He sad softly. He looked down to see the blade going threw him. He could still smile at his friends. "Well.. to be continues right guys?", Shawn said. *thud* The beggining The robots just stormed the city. Familes were shileding there children from the blood being shed on somewhere they thought were safe. One little gilr was running and tripped. She was sure that was the end when Zero flew above and blew up the robots above her. "Your safe now, go find shelter", He said. "th... Thank you", She said. Zero continued to fly threw the streets shooting down the robots, when the mega robot came out of the ground of the city. He easilty swatted Zero out of the sky. It lifted his claw above Zero. "I dont think so! BANG BANG BANG BANG BAGN Hahahahahahahaha", The Blaze said, jumping from out of nowhere. He shot the giant robot monster right in his weak spots. It instantly blew up. "Uh thanks i guess", Zero said. "Anytime" TB said tossing a grenade behind him blowing up even more robots. "Uh are you going to look where you are throwing those?", Zero asked. "nahhh im fine", TB replied shooting a Robot behind him without looking. TB pulled Zero up and they both began running threw the streets to build up a team. Uniting the Team TB and Zero had finnaly reached Drawing battle head quaters. "Man that big adventure we went on to get here that i didnt write was sure amazing huh?" TB said. "" "Huh?" TB took of his mask revealing to be Shawn. "Man this thing is f***ing hot...", He said. "Hey watch the language this website is pg13", Zero becoming Nolan said. Nolan went onto the super computers. 'this is worse than we think guys, The robots have already destroyed half the city... " Shawn looked at the screen. "Hehehehe they destroyed our old middle school, about time.." "This is not time for messing around Shawn", Nolan Said, "We need to call the other Heroes to the base immedietley" A few hours later the rest of the team came. "Ok Role Call, Catman, ok, Deroy Dan.... And... Zero and me...", Shawn Said. "wait don't forget magic floating condom, And Garrett And Michael". Nolan Said "Not enough and MFC is to inaapropriate for this website, so he can't be in it" "says the guy who just said Mother F****er a few seconds ago..." "We need to enroll more heroes for the team.. or this war is good and done......" New Heroes "Ok, who's first?", Shawn said at the judging booth. "Someone named Captain Murica...", Nolan responded. Then a obese fat man dressed like the famous Captain America came up. He was eating a hot dog. "greatings fellow Heroes, I am captain Murica! i am defender and keeper of peace in Little Rock Arkansa!", The fat hero said. "Ok What can you do", Nolan said. "I have a really small shield and i am really good at marvel versus capcom" "You play Marvel Versus capcom?!?!?!?! Your hired welcome to the team", Shawn replied eagerely. "Who is next?", Nolan asked. Shawn starred at the list contemptly for a very long time, intill he replied, "No one" But then out of no where an explosion broke out on the side of the base. The Villains Ricksaw Came out quite please with him self, laughing as the weakened heroes tried to regain ther concisness. "Secret base huh? doesnt look so secret anymore", Ricksaw said poking Shawn in the face. "Hahahaha our such a party pooper Ricksaw", The Blaze said. (shawn had put on his mask already) But then threw the big open ceiling the robotscame storming in. "Holy s****", Ricksaw said as the robots started shooting at them. "Wait, the evil force of evil doing evil guys isnt resposible for this?!", The Blaze said. "No way were not that evil, this needs to be stopped...." Ricksaw helped The Blaze, Zero, Catman, Derpy Dan, and Captain Murica up. "Lets get these guys" Ricksaw took out his phone. "Um yes, Rambler, send the Kevin Bacon clones... yup and the rest of the league... Theres a war we need to fight...." Casualties The Kevin Bacon clones stormed into the base and instantly started to rip apart the robots, but many of them were getting killed too. "I have a interesting story about the war...", The rambler started to go on. "No Rambler tell us later there is fighting to do",Ricksaw yelled from across the room. The battle lasted a while, with intense bloody and gorey scenes that involved lots and lots shooting and killing. "Retreat!",The Main Robot said. "Yeah we won!", Nolan yelled. "Shawn we wo- Shawn?" Shawn stood there. All of his friends and team mates looked at him teary eyed. "Guys.... not to be a pain or anythign, but... I think they got me...", He sad softly. He looked down to see the blade going threw him. He could still smile at his friends. "Well.. to be continues right guys?", Shawn said. *Thud* "No... Shawn, get up.... Shawn get up! your going to come back you always come back...", Derpy Dan said running towards Shawn's bleeding dying body. Nolan just stood there, dumbfounded on what happened, usually Shawn did come back, the only way he couldnt is if another immortal killed him. But there had to be something too cause this, Shawn couldnt be gone. But he was... they killed him. "well, lets get moving, we can't let a small casualty stop us from saving the world", Ricksaw said walking away from Shawn's body. "How could you be so selfish!", Nolan yelled running at Ricksaw. "Shawn was a fighter, This is what he would have wanted" Peanut Nolan and the rest of the group walked into the diner that was near DB HQ. "man im thirsty", Nolan said. The Rambler mumbled something about thirst while picking up a rock and putting it in his bag. Right as they walked into the doors of the diner a familiar face greated them. It was Peanut. "sup guys i have been waiting for you... My orders said you would be here faster.", She said. And then out of no where she shot a fireball at Nolan. Nolan instantly went into his Zero form and flew towards peanut and grabbed her. The Robots came swarming out of the ground of the diner and began to fight the rest of the group. "Captain Murica super strike go!", Captain Murica said as he picked one of the robots up and used it as a weapon to fight the other robots. Nolan continued his sky battle with Peanut. Peanut tshot a fire ball at Nolan jet pack and it fell down and blew up onto the rest of the heroes. Nolan just continued to fall. intill he blacked out. Final Battle Nolan woke up to find out there was a larger battle gonig on in the floor before him. He ran to the window and watched helplessly as his friends were being wipped out. Most of the Kevin Bacon Clones and Captain Murica had been killed. "Oh my god", He said to himself. "Pretty neat huh?", A voice Behind him say. Nolan turned around and saw Shawn Standing there without a scratch on him. "Why would you do this..." "I have to... to keep me and my family alive and ok" "If you teams with us we could have stoped them together! Your family could of still been ok!" ""Also Nolan, im tired of always being the good guy! Its no fun! No fun! NO FUN! I don't know what to choose good or bad, good or bad! AHHHH" Pick the ending! Good Choice? or Bad Choice?